The Deal
by FinlandNative
Summary: After managing to survive for twelve years in purgatory alone. Death comes to Dean with a deal go to an alternate universe and throw Darkseid into the pit, in return Death will bust Dean out of Purgatory.


**One-Shot crackish Supernatural Justice League Crossover**

**AU for both kinda. Dean has never heard of the JL heroes, ignore all Batman references he uses throughout the show. Takes place after season 7 of supernatural and during the Justice League Unlimited episode Destroyer. **

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is owned by Eric Kripke, and Justice League by DC**

**After managing to survive for twelve years in purgatory alone. Death comes to Dean with a deal go to an alternate universe and throw Darkseid into the pit, in return Death will bust Dean out of Purgatory. **

**This is my first story, so just constructive criticism please**

Dean sighed in relief as he leaned against a boulder, safe for the moment. Years had passed twelve by his count, he had been stuck in purgatory constantly hiding and hunting, killing any monster that had tried to kill him. Castiel had left him immediately after he had told Dean they were in Purgatory, he hadn't seen him since.

The only benefit of being trapped in purgatory was that Dean was a better hunter then he had ever been.

Dean's musing were cut off by a slight cough. Instantly turning to face a possible new threat Dean was flabbergasted at the sight before him, there in his trademark black suit and slicked back hair was Death.

"Hello Dean."

Same monotone voice as ever Dean wryly thought.

"What do you want?" Dean questioned

"I merely want you to do a service and in return I will take you out of Purgatory and reunite you with your brother."

Dean's eyes lit up with hope for the first time in twelve years, before clouding with wariness.

"And what service exactly would I be doing."

"There is a being in another universe Darkseid by name; he has more arrogance than that of the deluded and mutated angel that you call Cas. He died, and his self delusions and boasts were finally quieted, now an idiot called Lex Luthor has brought him back to life. His arrogance was not tempered in Death it seems, he is more arrogant than ever now and it begins to bother me. So I will send you to this universe and make sure you have a face to face, where you will throw him into the pit with Michael and Lucifer."

"And how am I going to open the door to send him into the pit, I don't exactly have your ring or your brothers."

"Don't get snarky with me Dean"

Dean gulped nervously, this is why he hated dealing with Death, and he was the most powerful entity that he knew off, including God. Yet he couldn't stop himself from talking down to the guy.

"Very good Dean, now I will give you my ring and that of my brothers, I will also give you the colt. I trust you remember the incantation to open the doorway."

"Do we have a deal"

At Dean's silent nod Death merely nodded before handing Dean his ring and the other three which Dean assembled before sticking it into his jean pocket and grabbing the colt that Death has also proffered. In the next instant Dean was engulfed in a white light.

**JUSTICE LEAGUE X SUPERNATURAL JUSTICE LEAGUE X SUPERNATURAL**

Lex and his Injustice League, and Superman and the Justice League all stood around glaring at each other, getting ready to fight inside Metro Tower after Giganta's proclamation that they would have two fights on their hands if they were not allowed to help protect the planet. (Yes I know the JL are all not present in this location in the episode, here however they are).

The two groups stood there silently each side getting ready to attack when a white light suddenly flooded Metro tower blinding all those present. When the light cleared and everybody could see they were surprised to see a man where moments ago there had been none.

The heroes and villains each shifted their attention to the man taking in his attire and looks. The man was tall topping out at about 6'3" with short cut brown hair that had been spiked up and green eyes. He was wearing brown combat boots and dark blue jeans. Complete with a black t-shirt and green button up shirt both of which were partly covered by a brown leather jacket. All in all most of the females in the room agreed on the same thing, that he was gorgeous.

While the JL and IJL were studying him, Dean was studying them and trying to subtly not laugh at the ridiculous outfits these people wore, or stare at any of the fantastic looking women for to long. Batman was the first to break the silence;

"Who are you?" his voice carried uneasiness but a steely resolve that he would take this person down if he tried anything.

Dean's eyes snapped to the figure that addressed him, the figure was dressed in a charcoal grey suit with a black bat symbol etched on the chest, attached to his suit was a black cape that draped around his shoulders and fell to the floor. A black cowl that covered his face hiding any idea of what the figure might look like completed the ensemble. Dean had to struggle not to burst out laughing, when he finally spoke his amusement was clear for all to hear.

"Name's Dean Winchester, and who are you, Bats."

Batman's eyes narrowed as he glared at the figure who apparently though he was funny.

Dean noticing his glare, scoffed internally at the look he was receiving.

"Dude if you're going to glare at somebody, make sure you're frightening or intimidating, I saw things that looked scarier than you by the time I was eight."

Dean's statement shocked all the members in the tower. Many of the same thoughts were running through their heads; _He didn't find batman scary, he saw things scarier by the time he was eight._

Superman playing peacemaker intervened.

"Dean?"

Dean focused his gaze on Superman.

Taking it as a sign he was paying attention Superman started to address him.

"Why are you here, how did you get here?" Curiosity laced his voice

"I'm here because I made a deal, and as for how I got here the person I made a deal with sent me here." Letting them ponder his statement for a few moments Dean decide to voice a question of his own before they could ask a follow up question.

"Who here is Lex Luthor?"

All attention immediately diverted to a bald man wearing a tan two piece suit holding a gun. "That would be me" Lex replied his voice just dripping with arrogance.

Dean looked at him, two things thank you, for bring back Darkseid, otherwise I'd still be stuck where I was second thing, what's dead should stay dead douchebag.

Lex's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets in anger as he heard Dean's closing remark.

Before more questions could be cast at him Batman's voice once again cut through the racket.

"Enough, place him in a cell, we must deal with Darkseid's invasion force we can question this Dean (he glared at him) later."

Dean's voice broke through as people attempted to grab him.

"WAIT, I'm here to throw Darkseid into the pit, that's the job I was sent here for. Darkseid will actually be here very soon, part of the deal I made."

As soon as Dean finished there was a echo like a thunder clap and a boom tube appeared in the middle of Metro tower, and out of the Boom tube stepped Darkseid, a twelve foot being with a face that looked like granite with two glowing red eyes and a bluish black suit. All the heroes and the assembled villains took defensive positions ready to attack him.

Darkseid upon seeing that he was not with his battle group but surrounded by heroes, glared at each and every single one of them to hide his confusion on how he ended up here. "I see that you have assembled to fight me, you can`t win" his voice just dripping with superiority.

"SO your Darkseid, can't say I'm impressed, although you're definetly one of the uglier son of bitches I've ever come across." Dean's voice cut through the oppressive silence as a hot knife cut's through butter.

"Darkseid instantly whirled onto the voice that had mocked him"

"Who are you?" Curiosity and annoyance filled his voice.

"I'll tell you who I am, I'm going to be the last guy you ever see because when I'm done with you will be in the pit"

"Laughter filled Metro tower Darkseids laughter was horrendous the rest of the assembled heroes looked at Dean in shock and fear.

"You think you can defeat me, a mere human" Darkseids voice boomed

All of the assembled heroes and villains looked at Deanin shock, Dean was just a regular human.

Dean with his ever constant smirk merely turned and devoted his full attention to Darkseid

"Yeah I will kill _Defeat _you, you`re hardly the most dangerous enemy I`ve ever fought."

Darkseids laughter boomed making most members of the Justice League flinch, while the others all looked at Dean as if he was crazy. The same thoughts running through their minds, _Supermanthe strongest hero on Earth, could only ever fight Darkseid to a standstill what could a human do?_

Dean still sporting his classic smirk waited for Darkseid to stop laughing.

"Laugh it up chuckles, I`ve taken out all sorts of creatues and monsters"

"Ahh but I'm a God" Darkseid's sense of assured victory was present in his voice

Dean still smirking happily replied, "We'll thats a relief I mean I have killed gods before, actually I think the latest god I killed was Chronos back in 1944, actually I killed some in 2007, but that was after, time travel is so confusing isn't it. I've also killed witches (Zatanna flinched) werewolves, vampires, Amazonians (rage coloured Diana's face), Shriga's and lately, the Horseman, Angels, Archangels, Lucifer, Demons, Eve, Levithans, the list goes on and on."

Pure silence resounded throughout the tower as the League members as they tried to process would Dean had just. He`s killed gods before, and Amazonian's Diana angrily thought.

Angels and Demons, Superman frowned.

Levithans, they were supposed to have been sealed away millennia ago Doctor Fate pondered.

The Horseman, that was impossible Zatanna thought.

Lucifer and Michael, based on those names it sounded as if this Dean was delusional or he came from an alternative universe where the apocalypse had occurred, Batman theorized. Although why he killed angels was unknown.

While these thoughts were running through the heroes Darkseid stood in contemplative silence, having understood only some of the references he was not all that worried, he had mentioned he had killed Gods, but this man was only human his omega beams would vaporize him.

"Enough you have stood against and delayed my invasion, beg for your life or I will prolong your torture before I destroy you with my Omega beams, as if to emphasize his point his eyes glowed red."

"Dude I was in hell for forty years thirty of which I was tortured to death every day, you really think any torture you devise can break me?

So I think you should just SUCK IT, Dean growled as he pulled out the colt from the back of his jeans.

Stupefied silence, he was going to use a gun against Darkseid

"You think to defeat me with a mere gun?" Condescension hung in the air.

Dean didn't answer he just pulled the trigger.

The bang echoed around the tower as it left the barrel and headed straight for Darkseid.

Darkseid in his arrogance believing it to be a mere bullet fired from a regular gun allowed the bullet to impact his body.

However, much to the Justice League, and Injustice League members shock and Darkseids the bullet impacted his chest instantly penetrating his lung causing him to fall onto his knees. Darkseid looked up in pain, shock and outrage just in time to take another bullet to the abdomen dropping him to the ground.

There was a shocked silence that filled Metro tower as all the league members looked between Darkseids twitching form and Dean with the still smoking colt.

Dean however, wasn't finished he needed to complete his part of the deal. Dean doubted he was anywhere near as powerful as Lucifer or Michael after all Death basically told Dean to send Darkseid to them, so he quickly took the four Horseman's rings from his pocket before tossing the rings at Darkseid's form. Sticking out his hand he quickly chanted in Enochian causing a hole to appear right beside Darkseid before sucking him in. The Justice League members watched in fascinated awe as the hole got bigger before enveloping Darkseids twitching and unmoving form before it closed up leaving four glowing hot rings were a moment ago a massive hole had been.

Dean casually sauntered up to the rings before picking them up and putting them back in his pocket, before flashing a massive smile at the assembled heroes and villains.

"So, what do you guys do around here for fun, I got time to kill before I leave."

End

**Author's rant: I love supernatural, however almost every story I find portrays the brothers being weak and needing help to combat the situations there in. When stacked up against TV show characters of a similar genre they are often outshone (Pisses me off). They have the worst lives out of any TV show characters or book characters (Yes way worse than Harry Potter) I`ve ever encountered and unlike other shows or books the brothers aren't usually praised or thanked for their efforts, no they become hunted by every law enforcement agency in the states. I mean they don't have powers (Exception Sam part of Season 4, comes back to hurt them). They have to rely on their wits and training only. I mean come on they took on both Heaven and Hell once and came out on top. Sorry, just pisses me off that people think so lowly about the brothers. **


End file.
